<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's in a Name? by quetzalaten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719837">What's in a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten'>quetzalaten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is This Our Happy Ending? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hawk, Billy, and Niccolò discuss whether or not immortals should have children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel), Black Hawk/Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel), Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Is This Our Happy Ending? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short fic that I wanted to write. I feel like the immortals would all have very different opinions on this topic, so I wanted to explore that a little bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rain storm battered the windows of a small cottage in the middle of the forest.</p>
<p>Inside, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak and Billy the Kid were sitting together on the couch. Billy was cuddled up close to the Othâkîwa immortal, reading a book.</p>
<p>“Niccolò? You almost done in there?” the outlaw yelled into the kitchen. Machiavelli was pouring some wine for the three immortals, but seemed to be taking his time with it. “Have some patience, William,” the Italian replied, coming around the corner with the glasses balanced in his hands. Black Hawk quickly jumped up to help.</p>
<p>When they were settled in again, Billy tried to strike up a conversation. “So... anyone been doing anything fun lately?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing you,” Black Hawk joked, making Machiavelli choke on his wine. Billy laughed, his face blushing red. “Honestly, you two,” Niccolò said, “can we not act dignified for just a few moments?” The outlaw gasped, “Us? Being dignified? What a horrible idea!”</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Billy continued, “I’ve been thinkin’ lately-”</p>
<p>“Oh, this can’t be good,” Black Hawk said, grinning. Billy winked at him, “Can’t believe that you didn’t even let me finish before makin’ that assumption.” The Othâkîwa immortal chuckled, “You have that look in your eye, the one that means that I am going to have to get you out of some sort of trouble.” Billy snorted, “I guess I should be flattered that you know me so well.” Black Hawk kissed the outlaw gently on the forehead, “Please continue.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinkin’ about the ol’ snake,” Billy said. Black Hawk tensed. <em>Oh no.</em> The Othâkîwa immortal had struck a deal with Quetzalcoatl that required the Elder to leave Billy alone, but the outlaw didn’t know that. Black Hawk wasn’t sure how his partner would react if he knew that he was still in contact with their former master, and was secretly hoping that he wouldn’t ever have to explain the situation to Billy. The younger immortal didn’t seem to notice Black Hawk’s discomfort, and kept talking.</p>
<p>“With the three of us together, we might actually have a chance to beat him, don’t ya’ think?” Billy said, glancing at the other two men. Machiavelli looked concerned, “That is a very bad idea, William. He is a powerful Elder, I doubt that we would stand a chance.” Black Hawk nodded in agreement, “Niccolò is right. We are safe right now, why push our luck?”</p>
<p>Billy pouted, “Yeah, I guess...”</p>
<p>Glad that the other two immortals weren’t going to pursue that train of thought, Black Hawk relaxed. “Should we talk about something else?” Machiavelli asked, “There is no need to only discuss survival when we are together. What about a more pleasant topic?”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Billy said, “What should we talk about?” The outlaw began listing potential subjects of conversation. Black Hawk listened, but there had been something else on his mind lately that he wanted to bring up to his partners.</p>
<p>“Have either of you ever thought about children?” Black Hawk asked. Billy immediately stopped talking. Machiavelli looked at the Othâkîwa immortal, “That is actually a good question. We should know what each other’s thoughts are on this subject.”</p>
<p>The Italian, upon hearing no one else speak up, began, “Children are a burden to an immortal. They tie you down to a single place, and it becomes very obvious that something is wrong as they grow older but you aren’t aging with them. It makes it difficult to blend in, and therefore is a terrible move, strategically speaking.”</p>
<p>“Did you have that speech prepared?” Black Hawk laughed, “You looked at yourself in the mirror and went, ‘let’s see, what would be the most pretentious way to say this’?” Niccolò looked offended, “It is merely the truth.”</p>
<p>The Othâkîwa immortal shook his head, “I disagree. I believe that as immortals we could have the opportunity to help many children over the course of our long lives. We could adopt, and give someone a home.”</p>
<p>“Or they would just be put in danger due to the fact that we are constantly being attacked by monsters,” Machiavelli argued. Black Hawk pursed his lips, “You do make a good point.”</p>
<p>“I know I do,” the Italian said, taking a sip of wine. He looked at Billy, “What do you think, William? You are being remarkably quiet.” The outlaw jumped, “Sorry, Mac, I was just listenin’ to you two talking. I, um, don’t really have much of an opinion on this...”</p>
<p><em>No opinion?</em> That didn’t seem right. Billy always had an opinion (a very loud one at that) about everything. But the younger immortal seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose that is settled,” Machiavelli said triumphantly.</p>
<p>Black Hawk narrowed his eyes at the Italian, “But you didn’t listen to what I had to say.” Niccolò sighed, “I know what you have to say. And since neither of us is likely to change his opinion, I say we move on to a different conversation.”</p>
<p>“Ignoring a problem isn’t a healthy solution, Niccolò.” the Othâkîwa immortal said, “We should work through this as partners until we come to an agreement that everyone is happy with.” Machiavelli shook his head, “Fine, if that is what you want to do. Let us debate.”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to regret bringing this topic up,” Black Hawk muttered under his breath. Niccolò held up his hands, “I tried to drop it!” <em>Why is this man so hard to talk to?</em></p>
<p>“Maybe once everything has calmed down, when the Elders aren’t as active, it would be nice to have a child,” Black Hawk began, trying to gauge Machiavelli’s reaction. “We wouldn’t have time,” the Italian said back. “We are literally immortal!” the Othâkîwa immortal laughed, “That is a terrible argument.”</p>
<p>“The only thing that matters to me is whether or not we are safe. I don’t want anything getting in the way of that,” Machiavelli said, “And you have no idea how demanding children are, it would be impossible to get any time to ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Children are not demanding, they are people. Of course we would have to dedicate some time to them,” Black Hawk said incredulously, “You are making this seem like a larger issue than it is.”</p>
<p>“How would you know?” Niccolò scoffed, shaking his head at the other man.</p>
<p>“I had five children!” Black Hawk snapped, “A fact that you would know if you were really keeping track of all the immortals that you met, and not just those that you think you can use!”</p>
<p>“Why would I care how many children you had when you were mortal?” Machiavelli said dismissively, “That has nothing to do with who you are now.”</p>
<p>“What?” the Othâkîwa immortal hissed, “Of course that has something to do with me now! I raised a family just to watch them age and die around me. People don’t just forget that, Niccolò.”</p>
<p>“Well then, it doesn’t seem like you would be prepared to have children again,” the Italian grumbled back, “An immortal must not grow too attached to those who are not like us. It takes control, and discipline over one’s mind, to stop one’s emotions from getting in the way. Clearly you lack the ability to do so.”</p>
<p>“How dare you!” Black Hawk stood up angrily, “Just because I haven’t shut myself away from the rest of the world doesn’t mean that I am inferior to the great Machiavelli.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t make you inferior, it just means that you have a slight weakness that could be exploited by your enemies.”</p>
<p>“Trying to retain my humanity is <em>not</em> a weakness!” Black Hawk’s aura flared green. Machiavelli wrinkled his nose at the bitter scent, “See, this is exactly what I am-”</p>
<p>“Catherine,” Billy said quietly, interrupting the other two immortals’ argument. He had been sitting silently for so long, they had almost forgotten that he was there. The outlaw looked back and forth between Black Hawk and Machiavelli, “If I ever have a kid, that’s what I want to name them. I’ve... always wanted a daughter named Catherine.” The Othâkîwa immortal noticed tears in Billy’s eyes.</p>
<p>Niccolò nodded, “Ah, such a courtly name. Its etymology is derived from the Greek language, and means ‘pure.’ I have met many people with that name during my lifetime. Its popularity stems from-”</p>
<p>“It was his mother’s name,” Black Hawk whispered, cutting Machiavelli off. The outlaw nodded, looking at the ground. The Othâkîwa immortal sat down beside him, and gently held the younger immortal’s hand in his own. Billy squeezed it gratefully.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Niccolò looked embarrassed. Black Hawk glared at the Italian.</p>
<p>Billy sighed, “I didn’t wanna bring it up. It’s a silly thing for me to care so much about, I guess, when it always feels like we have something bigger to worry about.” Black Hawk pulled the outlaw closer to him, “No, love, it’s not silly. You should have spoken up sooner.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want us all to be torn apart by an argument,” Billy said, “and when I heard Niccolò’s opinions on the topic I decided that it would be best just to stay quiet.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, William, I did not know that you thought this way,” Machiavelli said softly.</p>
<p>“You have no reason to apologize to me, Mac,” Billy said, “Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak is the one who you should be sayin’ sorry to. Don’t think I didn’t hear all that crap you spouted.”</p>
<p>Black Hawk leaned over and kissed Billy on the cheek, then looked expectantly at Niccolò. The Italian laughed, “I suppose you are right, William.” He put a hand on Black Hawk’s shoulder, “We got a little bit ahead of ourselves, didn’t we? I said some things that were quite offensive, and I did not mean to disrespect you. I... have a habit of assuming that I am right, when I should really be listening to your side as well.”</p>
<p>Black Hawk nodded in acknowledgement. “Good job, Niccolò, you are finally learning how to talk to people,” Billy joked. Machiavelli rolled his eyes. Grinning, Billy wrapped his arms around the other immortals’ shoulders, “You two have got to stop arguing so much. We’re a team, okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Niccolò said, smiling over at Black Hawk. The Othâkîwa immortal agreed, “You are right, Billy.” The outlaw looked at them happily.</p>
<p>“Now, can we start this conversation over, more cordially this time?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Wela'lioq!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>